Red Wine
by Merope Pleiades
Summary: yoonmin


.

.

.

* * *

Drunk in Love

* * *

Yoonmin

BL rate M

.

.

Red Wine

.

.

.

Ploop

Dengan senyum nisata Yoongi melempar penutup botol _wine_ ke atas meja, bergabung bersama tutup botol yang lain. Sedikit berantakan tapi siapa peduli. Ia hanya ingin bermain dan berbagi cinta dengan pria yang sudah berada di dalam _bathtub_ kamar mandinya. Pria dengan mata _atractive_ yang memandangnya. Lelaki dengan pesona keindahan yang memikat. Pria yang berendam dengan _wine_ membasahi kemeja _v-neck_ berbahan sutera warna putih. Meskipun, warna pakaiannya telah berubah menjadi merah muda tapi sutera halus itu terlihat sangat indah melekat pada kulit _fair skin_ nya yang basah. Yoongi tak pernah bisa melepaskan padangan dari tubuh indah Park Jimin. Meski hanya satu menit, Yoongi tak dua botol di masing-masing tangannya, ia menumpahkan cairan merah itu ke dalam _bathtub_ , lagi. Yoongi terus mengisinya hingga air merah itu memenuhi isi _bathtub_. Terlampau penuh hingga cairan merah yang memenuhi tempatnya berendam, tumpah keluar seiring gerakan halus dari kakinya. Senyum nisata itu kembali terulir di bibirnya ketika Jimin memperlihatkan tatapan nakal nan manis. Menggoda pria berdasi kupu-kupu itu untuk bermain lebih kotor. Jimin tersenyum, terus tertarik oleh tatapan indah dari mata Yoongi. Jimin terpanah oleh cara Yoongi menatapnya. Ia terlalu terlena namun ia masih bisa melihat intensitas lain yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Jari panjang yang manly itu masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ , mengambil cairan merah dengan tangannya lalu bergerak menuju bibir Jimin.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Jimin mengerti apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Sebuah permainan sensual penuh romansa cinta. Jimin akan sangat senang menyambut setiap tetesnya. Ia membuka mulutnya bersama lidah yang sedikit terjulur lekat bersandar di atas bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terangkat seiring tetesan _wine_ dari tangan Yoongi menetes, menyentuh lidah dan mengalir _intens_ menuju tenggorokan Jimin. Manis dan kesatnya _wine_ terasa setelah Jimin menyatukan lidah dan kulit keras dibagian atas mulutnya. Itu nikmat dan lebih dari kata indah ketika Jari basah Yoongi menyentuh bibir Jimin lalu turun perlahan menuju lehernya. Jari itu menelusup dicelah leher Jimin, menarik tengkuknya menuju wajah dingin Yoongi. Tidak, Yoongi tak menciumnya meski ia berharap. Ketika bibir terbuka menyambut sebuah gairah, Yoongi mempermainkan waktu. Jari Yoongi kembali bermain menyentuh pipi dan bibirnya begitu lembut bersama sensasi menggelitik yang _intens_. Sensasi yang tak bisa Jimin tahan. Kelembutan yang membuat kakinya menekuk, memperlihatkan lututnya dari dalam air merah. Tangannya terjulur dan berjalan licin menyentuh lengan dan pundak Yoongi. Mereka hanya saling bersentuhan, merasakan kelembutan dan gairah cinta diudara. Sebuah rasa yang membuat Jimin terpejam menikmati sentuhan. Sebuah rasa yang membuat Yoongi terhipnotis oleh keindahan. Sebuah rasa yang saling terjalin dari manisnya cairan merah. Menciptakan getaran listrik yang mengalir hangat ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Jimin terlena, sangat tersentuh dengan suasana romance yang Yoongi buat. Cahaya redup dengan musik _smooth jazz_ yang romantis, berpadu dengan sentuhan tangan Yoongi di leher dan bibirnya. Itu sangat indah, terlampau indah. Bahkan ketika mata Jimin tak lagi tertutup, ia langsung melihat cinta. Manik hitam yang menatap intens pada bibirnya kini telah bertemu dengan matanya. Manik hitam yang menyentuh hatinya, yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan lembut di ujung hidungnya. Menciptakan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat senyuman itu semakin lebar. Jimin kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati kupu-kupu yang hinggap dihidungnya.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti. Mengapa segalanya menjadi begitu indah ketika kita bersama?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan menyadarkan keningnya pada kening kekasihnya. "Apa yang bisa aku jawab, jika aku sendiri tak tau mengapa."

Cup

Kecupan itu akhirnya jatuh di bibir tebal Jimin. Hanya satu kecupan. Sangat singkat namun lebih memabukan dari sebotol _wine_.

"Apakah karena kita saling mencintai?"

"Lebih dari itu."

"Apakah ada intensitas yang lebih dari perasaan cinta?"

"Cinta dan gairah tak akan lengkap tanpa Jiwa dan roh."

Jimin tersenyum, memutus intensitas untuk menatap manik hitam Yoongi. Ia mecari penjelasa dari kalimat yang ditututrkan kekasihnya. "Aku tak mengerti!"

"Cinta dan Jiwa adalah immaterial abadi. Cinta hanyalah perasaan yang bisa mati tanpa roh. Tapi Jiwa akan selalu hidup meski tubuh kita mati dan Jiwalah yang bisa menghidupkan cinta dengan keabadiannya."

Jimin tertawa kecil "Aku tak tau kau bisa menjadi filosofis dalam hal cinta."

"Aku melihatnya ketika melihat _galerry_ di paris. Ada patung seorang dewa bernama Eros memeluk keksihnya yang bernama Psyche. Mereka adalah simbol cinta yang murni bagiku."

"Itu terdengar seperi kisah yang romantis!"

"Sepertinya aku memiliki bukunya di perpustakaan. Ada di katalog seni dan di buku mitologi. Jika kau membacanya kau akan mengerti. Bagaimana cinta bisa begitu dalam dan intens jika bertemu dengan Jiwanya."

"Jadi ... Hyung adalah cinta dan aku jiwanya?"

"Cinta tak akan bisa hidup tanpa jiwanya."

"Itu berarti, Hyung tak akan bisa hidup tanpaku? Begitu?"

Kali ini Yoongi yang tetawa kecil. Malu terhadap kalimat _cheesy_ yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Seperti itulah!"

"Hyung! Kau sangat romantis!"

Kepala Yoongi sedikit lebih mundur, alisnya naik karena terkejut. Itu tadi bukan kata-kata yang romantis tapi reaksi kekasihnya justru lain. Yoongi tak tau apakah hanya dengan sebuah kalimat, Jimin begitu terpesona hingga menciumnya lembut. Sebuah ciuman dengan kecupan-kecupan halus yang terasa manis. Namun baru saja Yoongi terlena, kekasihnya sudah melepas pangutan mereka. Jimin masih mengalingkan tangannya di leher Yoongi. Ia menunduk lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu ... apakah Hyung akan membuatku berendam di dalam _bathtub_ sendirian?"

Tentu saja tak mungkin seorang Min Yoongi akan menyia-nyiakan uang yang Jimin gunakan untuk berendam. Ia sudah bermain, tak mungkin ia menikmati moment hanya untuk berciuman saja. Yoongi berdiri, kemudian melepaskan jasnya.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku melepas pakaianku!"

Tanpa fikir panjang, dengan cepat Yoongi melepas kancing kemejanya. Jimin bangkit dan melepas belt Yoongi untuk membantu melepas celana kekasihnya. Yoongi yang melihat betapa manisnya Jimin yang tiba-tiba mengecup gundukan daging dari luar celananya, merasa gemas. Kemudian Yoongi menarik dagu Jimin sementara itu, ia menunduk untuk mempersatukan bibir mereka. Yoongi mengecupnya dengan lumatan dan gigitan kecil pada bagian atas bibir nakal Jimin.

"Aku ingin melakukan _Rough_ bersamamu!"

"Dan menumpahkan isi _bathtub_ hingga setengahnya?"

" _Yes_!"

Yoongi melepas jasya, dan Jimin melepas celana Yoongi beserta celana dalamnya sekaligus. Jimin mencium adik besar Yoongi dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Yoongi gemas. Yoongi menarik dagu Jimin lagi kedalam ciuman yang lebih panas. Yoongi menikmati keindahan mata sayu Jimin.

"Aku suka segala hal tentangmu Park Jimin!"

Satu kecuapan lagi sebelum adegan panas itu dimulai.

.

.

 **...**

.

.

Yoongi melilitkan _belt_ miliknya di leher Jimin menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Air _wine_ di dalam _bathtub_ tumpah ketika Yoongi masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ untuk bergabung bersama Jimin. Yoongi bersimpu di belakang Jimin lalu memegang celah pundak dan lehernya. Ia bersiap masuk sebelum Jimin menutupi lubangnya.

" _Hyung_ ukuranmu tak akan bisa masuk sekaligus!"

"Di dalam air, itu akan mudah!"

Yoongi menampik tangan Jimin dan memaksa masuk sekaligus. Meskipun benar, bahwa seks di dalam air akan mempermudah jalan Yoongi untuk masuk, tapi itu tetap ngilu. Menciptakan rasa sakit dan nikmat dalam satu waktu hingga Jimin sulit bernafas. Jimin berfikir Yoongi akan berbergerak pelan-pelan lebih dahulu tapi ini tidak. Yoongi bergerak terlalu cepat dan kasar hingga _wine_ di dalam _bathtub_ benar-benar tumpah keluar.

"Shhh argh _Hyung_! Pelan ah pelan!"

Bukan mendengar perkataan Jimin. Tangan kanan Yoongi memeluk lalu menekan pundak Jimin ke bawah dan tangan Kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang perut Jimin, menekannya agar miliknya bisa masuk seluruhnya. Musik _jazz_ yang lembut telah berganti dengan _beat_ yang lebih cepat, membuat sang pria berkulit pucat mengikuti irama nada. Ia bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, bahkan masuk terlalu dalam hingga membuat kekasihnya mendesah hebat.

"Argh _Hyung_ ini terlalu ... hmmm aaahhhh!"

Lain halnya Jimin yang mendesah dan bicara tak jelas. Yoongi terus fokus dengan kenikmatan di bawahnya. ia hanya kagum, bagaimana lubang yang hampir tiap minggu ia masuki rasanya masih saja sempit. Ia rasa bukan karena ukuran penisnya, tapi karena profesi kekasihnya yang penari. Jimin sering melakukan olah raga dan aktifitas fisik lainnya karena itulah milik kekasihnya selalu terasa sempit.

"Sshh Arggghhh!"

Yoongi teriak bersamaan keluarnya cairan putih di dalam Jimin. " _Sh*t_ Jimin! Kenapa lubangmu begitu sempit."

"Hyung ini terlalu ... cepat."

"Salahkan dirimu yang sempit, aku jadi cepat keluar."

" _Ani_ bukan itu! Gerakanmu Hyung. Terlalu cepat! Aku sampai sulit bernafas!"

" _Ok mianhae_!"

Yoongi memang tak pernah kasar ketika bersama Jimin. Bukan karena Yoongi tak bisa, tapi karena Jimin itu dulu perawan dan bayangkan betapa sempitnya itu. Secepat apapun Yoongi berusaha bergerak, tetap saja akan sulit. Lebih parah lagi lubang Jimin bisa terluka dan mengurangi performa _dance_ kekasihnya. Memang beruntung Jimin sekarang tak sesempit dulu sehingga ia bisa bergerak lebih cepat. Tapi memang dasar Jimin bukan pelacur. Dia hanyalah _virgin_ polos yang sudah ia kotori. Memang dengan lelaki baik itu harus bersabar jika berurusan soal seks.

"Berapa lama kita pacaran?"

Jimin mencubit lengan Yoongi yang melingkar di perutnya lalu ia bersandar. " _Hyung pabo_! Jika urusan bisnis saja kau bisa menghitungnya tapi lamanya hubungan kita saja kau lupa! Dua tahun, _Hyung_. Dua tahun! Tepatnya dua tahun empat bualan," Jimin mengambil tangan Yoongi untuk melihat waktu di lingkaran kaca bertuliskan Rolex itu. ",dua puluh tujuh hari, dua puluh tiga jam, empat puluh empat menit dan sembilan detik." Jelasnya lalu melempar tangan Yoongi kembali ke dalam air.

"Apa selama itu?"

"Itu tak lama _Hyung_! Pacaran satu atau dua tahun itu wajar. Kau saja yang terlalu sering bergonta ganti pacar!"

"Itu berarti kau kekasihku yang paling lama?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan para p*l*c*rmu, Min Yoongi!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau p*l*c*r?"

" _Hyung_ menyamakanku dengan kekasihmu yang sebelumnya. Mereka bukan kekasih tapi p*l*c*r milik Min Yoongi. Kalau aku barulah kekasihmu!"

"Kau mulai lagi!"

Wajah cemberut Jimin berubah menjadi wajah yang terlihat kecewa dan sulit di artikan. Antara marah, kecewa dan takut. Namun posisi mereka membuat Yoongi tak bisa tau. Jimin hanya seorang penari dari _management arts_ kecil dan Yoongi adalah CEO kaya raya dari _management_ musik yang cukup terkenal. Sebagai CEO muda, Yoongi memang sering bermain-main dalam hal berhubungan. Namun ia fikir itu pengecualian bagi Jimin.

" _Hyung_ apa kau menganggap aku sama seperti mereka?"

"Oh Park Jimin! Jangan buat aku muak dengan keraguan itu! Aku mau bertahun-tahun menjadi pacarmu apa itu tak cukup?"

"Hyung kau tak cinta padaku?"

"Jangan merusak suasana! Kau tau betul bagaimana perasaanku!"

"Aku hanya takut Hyung meninggalkanku, seperti para p*l*c*rmu sebelumnya!"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Kau janji!"

"Ya!"

"Ucapkan dengan tulus!"

"Ck iya cerewet!"

"Bersumpah padaku bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku!"

"Jimin aku benci hal-hal seperti ini!"

" _Hyung_ aku sempat berfikir kau akan bosan jika milikku tak ketat lagi! Kau itukan _player_!" Jimin diam sejenak menunggu tanggapan kekasihnya yang kosong. Ia menghela nafas dan wajahnya menjadi sendu. "pokoknya jika nanti _hyung_ bosan padaku, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku dulu! buatlah aku membencimu agar aku tak menangis patah hati saat kita berpisah nanti."

"Sekarang siapa yang akan meninggalkan siapa?"

"Hyung aku tau dirimu dan setiap hubungan pasti ada perpisahan."

"Aku tak tau bahwa logikamu bisa jalan juga."

"Bersumpahlah!"

"Bersumpah apa cerewet?"

"Bahwa nanti _hyung_ tak akan meninggalkanku!"

"Lalu membiarkanmu meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tak akan pergi kalau _hyung_ tak memintaku pergi."

"Ck. Kau tau cerewet?"

"Apa?"

"Aku punya sesuatu yang bisa menyumpal mulut sialanmu untuk berhenti bicara soal keraguan omong kosong itu," Yoongi menlepas pelukannya lalu berpegangan pada pinggiran _bathtub_ "ambilkan jasku!"

"Lepas dulu milikmu _hyung!_ "

"Kau tinggal bangkit, itu akan lepas. Dasar bodoh!"

Jimin terus saja cemberut, mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan. Bohong jika bisa lepas dengan mudah, rasanya seperti sesuatu menarikmu dari dalam. Bahkan sang CEO saja sampai mendesah ketika semua lepas. Jimin bangkit dan keluar dari bath tub bersama cairan merah yang mengalir dan menetes dari pakaiannya. ia berjalan mengambil jas yang beberapa waktu lalu dilempar pemiliknya. Min Yoongi kembali dan romantisme telah hilang. Bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum? Tapi memang bodoh, Jimin kembali masuk dan kembali bersandar di dada Yoongi.

"Kau manusia menyebalkan Min Yoongi! Apa kau tak bisa sehari penuh mengikuti apa mauku atau bersikap romantis sehari penuh? Lama-lama aku yang bisa bosan padamu!"

Pletak!

"Awww! Min Yoongi kau!"

Jimin berbalik melototi Yoongi dan menyiprati Yoongi dengan air _wine_ di _bathtub_. Yoongi yang berusaha menahan air tiba-tiba bengong dan memukul jidat Jimin hingga kekasihnya itu terjungkal dan tenggelam. Beruntung Jimin langsung bangun, jika tidak ia akan masuk koran berita kriminal tentang korban pembunuhan kekasihnya.

"Kau manusia idiot! Cin-cinnya jatuh ke dalam bak! Itu dibuat seniman di Eropa, tolol!"

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau memukulku!"

"Kau yang tak berhenti mengomel!"

"Itu karena kau cerewet!"

Yoongi yang kesal tiba-tiba bangkit dan membilas badanya di _shower_. Ia sudah kehilangan mood dan benar-benar marah dengan sifat kekanakan kekasihnya. Apa yang Yoongi pertahankan, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya begitu jatuh cinta pada manusia yang cerewet dan bisa bertahan dengan orang cerewet.

"Argh! Brengsek kau Min Yoongi!"

Jimin sepertinya tak sadar umpatannya bisa menyalakan bom dalam batin Yoongi. "KAU YANG MEMULAI PEMBICARAAN OMONG KOSONG! Aku sudah bertahan sejauh itu meski aku jenuh dengan sifat kekanakanmu. aku sudah mencoba setia tapi kau masih saja berfikiran negatif tentangku! Apakah yang selama ini aku lakukan tak cukup untuk membuktikan segalanya? oh, aku tak tahan dengan semua ini!" Yoongi mematikan keran dan memakai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau akan pergi? _Hyung_!" Yoongi tak menjawab dan Jimin tiba-tiba takut. Ia takut Yoongi marah dan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Secepat mungkin Jimin segera bangkit. Ia hendak mengejar Yoongi tapi ia terpeleset jatuh, ia memegang _trolly_ untuk ia pegangan, namun naas. _Trolly_ itu tak mampu menopang Jimin dan ikut jatuh menimpanya.

BRUK PRANG

"Yack Park Jimin!"

Secepat kilat Yoongi langsung mengangkat _trolly_ dan menyingkirkan pecahan kaca di sekitar Jimin.

"Aw _appo_!"

"Jangan bergerak!"

Tapi memang dasar Jimin itu memiliki naluri untuk berontak. Bukan mematuhi perintah! Jimin malah bangun dan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya menindih serpihan pecahan botol _wine_. Dia meringis.

"YACK! Apa kau tuli? ... PELAYAAAAANNN!"

.

.

 **...**

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran dan kecelakaan itu, para pelayan rumah Yoongi datang dan membersihkan serpihan kaca di sekitar Jimin. lalu dengan tenaga sekuat mungkin, Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, ia berfikir untuk melakukan fitness agar ia bisa lebih kuat. Yoongi membawa Jimin ke ranjang dan memanggil dokter pribadinya. Itu tak lama! hanya beberapa menit sampai dokter pribadi Yoongi datang. Dengan sigap sang dokter datang dan mengobati Jimin dengan alkohol dan peralatan medis lainnya.

"Sshh aw appo!"

"Rasakan itu! Siapa suruh kau tak pernah sekalipun mendengarku!"

"Hyung appo!"

"Aku sudah bilang untuk diam harusnya kau diam. Sekarang kau taukan akibatnya?"

Mendengar kekasihnya malah mengomel bukannya memanjakannya, ia malah jadi ikut kesal. "Kenapa sekarang jadi Hyung yang mengomel. Ini semua juga gara-gara Hyung!"

"Aku lagi? Apalagi ini? Jelas kau yang tolol menarik _trolly_ itu!"

"Aku jatuh tentu saja aku harus pegangan!"

"Lagipula kenpa juga kau bisa jatuh? kau menyalahkanku seolah aku mendorongmu atau semacamnya?"

"Aku jatuh karena mengejarmu, bodoh! Aku takut _hyung_ benar-benar meninggalkanku!"

 _Checkmate_! Yoongi membeku mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Apa sebegitu takutnya Jimin ia tinggalkan hingga kekasihnya itu sapai terluka? Ia batuk, pura-pura batuk untuk mempertahankan sifat arogannya. "Aku hanya mau ke kamar!"

"Tapi _hyung_ teriak dan tak menjawabku tadi! Aku fikir, _hyung_ akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku! Kau bilang kau muak padaku!"

Maid dari dalam kamar mandi keluar dan membawa sebuah nampan berisi cin-cin di atasnya. "Tuan cin-cin anda!"

Jimin melirik cin-cin itu, ia yakin itu baru karena ia belum melihat itu sebelumnya. Apalagi ada batu permata kecil ditengahnya, itu bukan gaya Min Yoongi. meski ia penasaran, tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah Min Yoongi. "Akukan sudah bilang jangan pergi tapi _hyung_ pergi dengan marah. Aku jadi _paranoid_!"

"Kalau kau tak mau aku tinggal maka bersikap manislah dan patuh padaku! ... dan berhenti bicarakan hal omong kosong saat kita sedang menikmati waktu berdua. Kau tau pekerjaan kita tak membuat kita mudah untuk bertemu. Harusnya kau bisa menghargai momen itu dan menyingkirkan hal buruk di otakmu! Apalagi sampai membuatku marah! Ini yang kedua kalinya Jimin. Aku menghitungnya dan jika yang ketiga kalinya kau harus jadi _slave_ ku! Agar kau bisa belajar bagaimana rasanya antara menjadi p*l*c*rku atau kekasihku!"

" _Shirro_!"

"Kau mau melawanku lagi? Percayalah Park Jimin, bahwa selama ini aku telah bersikap terlalu baik dan terlalu mentolerir kesalahanmu."

" _Arraso mian_!"

"katakan dengan formal!"

" _Jwesonghamnida!_ "

"Aku tak suka mengumbar sumpah dan janji. Aku juga tak percaya jika kau mau bersumpah untuk patuh padaku."

"Akukan bukan _slave_ mu!"

"Maka berhentilah melawan jika kau tak ingin aku jadikan _slave_! Patuhi semua perintahku! Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu melawan atau menyanggahku. Aku akan menyeretmu ke ruang bermainku di Incheon."

Jimin menahan nafas. Ia tau betul apa yang Yoongi sebut ruang bermain. Bukan ruang bermain berisi segala game seperti billyard, home teather atau semacamnya. Tapi tempat bermain yang lebih berbau pornografi. Itu persis ruangan milik Christian Grey dalam Novel EL James. Hanya saja interiornya berwarna hitam dan bercahaya temarang. Suasana klasik retro yang maskulin dan hangat. Meski nyaman tapi Jimin merasa nafasnya tercekik saat melihatnya. Apalagi isi lemari kaca yang terpajang berbagai peralatan seks yang lebih menakutkan dari peralatan perang teroris. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan sudi masuk sana.

" _Arraso_! Aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

" _Good boy_! Karena kau sudah minta maaf, aku menerima maafmu dan aku juga minta maaf karena ini semua! Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" _Ne_!"

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

" _Appo~_!" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya yang di perban. Berharap Yoongi akan mencium tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi ia malah bengong melihat cin-cin itu masuk ke dalam jari manisnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku percaya omong kosong bahwa cin-cin bisa mengikat cinta seseorang. Itu simbol perasaanku padamu! Lebih jelasnya ada di katalog pameran tunggal yang pernah aku berikan kemarin."

Jika Jimin wanita, pasti dia akan teriak. Cin-cin bukankah simbol kekasih? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Yoongi mau memberinya _couple ring_ seperti pasangan normal lainnya.

"Mana punya _hyung_?"

"Punyaku?" Yoongi bengong dan menatap Jimin tak mengerti apa maksud perkataanya.

" _Couple ring ania_?"

'oh! itu maksudnya!' batin Yoongi mengerti. Walau ketika mengerti justru Yoongi malah kesal. Cin-cin itu lebih bermakna dari _couple ring_ ala pasangan yang umumnya ada di dunia ini. Tapi, memang dari dulu Jimin ingin memakai _Couple ring_ dan Yoongi mati-matian menolak. Ia hanya malu mengumbar asmara. Kecuali jika mereka menikah, mungkin baru ia sudi memakainya. " _Couple ring_ jika nanti kita menikah nanti!"

Jantung Jimin hampir saja loncat, ia berdiri untuk memeluk Yoongi tapi kesialan datang lagi. Ia terpeleset karpet dan jatuh. Tangan yang sudah dijahit dan diperban kini rusak lagi karena lagi-lagi Jimin menompang tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Membuat sang dokter meringis dan Yoongi malah pusing.

"A a _appo_!"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!"

 _'Tidak bisakah dia diam sehari saja?'_ Yoongi mengangkat Jimin _bridal style_ ke tempat tidur dengan sedikit kasar. Ia tak berniat melempar Jimin, tapi Yoongi bukan pria atletis yang suka berolah raga dan mampu mengangkat tubuh berat Jimin. Jujur jika itu bukan Jimin, ia akan melempar orang itu dari balkon.

"Berhentilah jadi sok jaga penampilan dengan _six pack_ mu! Kau jadi berat."

" _Hyung_! Tidak bisakah kau lembut padaku?"

"Jika kau baik aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Diam disini dan tidur sampai besok."

Jimin yang takut hendak masuk ke dalam selimut sebelum sang dokter menginterupsi. "Perban Mr. Park mungkin lepas lagi!"

Jimin dan Yoongi saling melirik tangan Jimin dan memang ada noda darah disana. Dokter akhirnya melepas perban Jimin dan mengobatinya lagi. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas.

"Setelah ini ingat jangan berani turun dari ranjang jika tak di dampingi aku ataupun pelayan."

" _Ne_!" Ucap Jimin singkat, berusaha untuk tak menyanggah lagi ucapan Mr. CEOnya. Tapi ia jadi panik ketika Yoongi pergi. Ia ingin Yoongi menemaninya. " _Hyung odi_? Temani aku!"

"Bersolo! Kau tau aku tak cukup sekali!"

" _Byuntae torai_!," umpatnya pelan agar Yoongi tak mendengar. Tapi terserah, mau sesakit apapun luka jika ada cin-cin cinta yang melingkar di jarinya, ia sangat senang. Terlalu senang hingga jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. "Dokter!"

" _Ne?_ "

"Bisakah kau beri aku obat sakit jantung?"

"Untuk apa? Kau tak punya riwayat penyakit jantung."

"Punya! Jantungku berdetak setiap kali Min Yoongiku melakukan hal romantis."

Sang dokter menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Itu kalimat yang paling menyakiti kupingnya. Entah kenapa terdengar menjijikan.

"Dia memberiku cin-cin dan bilang akan memberiku cin-cin lagi jika nanti menikah. Dia sangat manis dan imut!"

"Itu karena Mr. Min sangat mencintaimu, Park Jimin!"

"Aku juga sangaaat mencintai dia! Sangat cinta hingga rasanya mau mati"

'sekarang aku tau kenapa sering mengatai kekasihnya itu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata rasanya seperti mau mati padahal dia belum tau rasanya mau mati sungguhan itu bagaimana.' Dokter hanya tersenyum dan mengabaikan Park Jimin yang senyum-senyum bodoh sendirian. Dokter mungkin akan berfikir Jimin lebih baik di beri obat sakit jiwa daripada obat sakit jantung.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
